


The Next Person

by veryterriblewritings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Break up letter, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Making Up, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryterriblewritings/pseuds/veryterriblewritings
Summary: Jihoon found a letter.





	The Next Person

_“I can’t do this anymore. We can’t do this anymore. We’re not happy.”_

That was it, that was all she said when she came over that one sunny afternoon. And that wasn’t the worst thing someone said that particular afternoon. It was even worst when he nodded and agreed.

_“You’re right. We’re not happy. We haven’t been happy for a long time. I’ll let you go.”_

And she nodded to that. And she smiled, hanging her head low. She was not crying. He was not crying. He gave her one last hug, stroking her hair as he took a long, deep breath, trying to keep her scent lingered, trying to remember it.

And, yes, he remembered every detail of that one sunny afternoon. He remembered her scent, he remembered her face and he remembered how he felt when she turned her back and walked away, getting further and further from him with every step she took.

So it has been two months and he was okay. His days were fine, nothing changed at all. He was fine too. He went to work every day, he ate well, never skipped a meal, he laughed every time Soon-young or Seok-min or any of the other boys cracked a joke and he hung out with them occasionally for drinks.

That was all until he found a letter, a handwritten letter by her in the drawer of his bedside table. He clenched into the letter because it was the only thing of hers left in the apartment that used to be theirs. When she left, she took her belongings with her, leaving nothing behind. Not even a piece of clothing that he could cling to.

Sure, the apartment stayed the same, the bed was still king-sized but it felt bigger now that she was no longer sleeping on the right side of the bed. The closet was still the same but it felt emptier without her clothes hanging inside of it. The kitchen was still the same but it was left unused now that he didn’t even eat at home anymore.

He unfolded the letter as he took a deep breath, not knowing what to expect and was bracing himself for any possibilities.

_Dearest Ji-hoon,_

_ I don’t know when this letter going to find you but I hope you’re doing well when you found this. I want to thank you for everything. I don’t know what we’re both going to be doing when you read this letter but I hope we’re doing great. All I ever wanted for us is happiness. These 3 years have been the best years of my life and mostly it’s because of you. It’s a shame that we have to end like this but life goes on, right? I also am very sorry for everything I’ve done that has hurt you in any way, including the break-up. But, it’s for the best, right? God, I hope I made the right decision._

_Ji-hoon, don’t forget to eat, please do, at least three times a day. Don’t drink coffee too much, just get one cup per day in the morning, that should be enough. Drink more tea and plain water for heaven’s sake. Don’t forget to sleep and don’t pull all-nighters too often. The studio is where you make the magic, don’t sleep there, sleep at home. And that too, come home once in a while, especially when being at the studio stressing you out. I know you feel calmer and freer at home. I know you know I’m right about this._

_Honestly, I don’t even know why I’m writing this down. I probably won’t even send it to you._

And it stopped there. The letter stopped there. It was not even kept in an envelope. It was then that it hit him that she probably did not even want him to find it at all. But, there he was, sitting on the bed, reading that very letter she didn’t even intend to send. And it broke him, more than the break-up did two months ago. He thought he was stronger than this and he thought he could get over the break-up in no time. But he was wrong.

He folded the letter back and grabbed his phone, dialling her number. He waited as the line was beeping before it stopped and her voice came to him from the other side of the phone.

“Hello,” she greeted, sounding a little bit hesitant.

“Uh, hi,” he greeted back, trying to sound as calm as he could. “Um, do you want to meet up? Can I see you for a while?” he asked hesitantly.

The line went silent for a minute as he patiently waited. He could sense her hesitation.

He took a deep breath. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. I understand,” he said, smiling through his slight disappointment.

“No, no, I want to. Let’s meet up,” she hurriedly replied. He could almost hear her soft smile. “Is the cafeteria in my building okay? I’m about to end my shift,” she suggested.

“Absolutely,” he sighed in relief. “I’ll be there,” he said before they ended the phone call.

And, so he went. He sat at the table there, waiting for her to come to him. In all honesty, he did not know what to expect, he did not even know what to say to her. When he decided to give her a call, he just wanted to see her, that was all in his mind.

“Did you wait for a long time? I’m so sorry,” she said when she arrived and pulled a chair in front of him.

He snapped out of his thoughts and gave her a faint smile while shaking his head.

“How are you?” he asked when she sat down in front of him.

“I’m doing okay, I guess,” she smiled but it was neither a happy one nor a sad one.

“That’s great,” he smiled back as he pushed the letter on the table. “I think you left this behind when you moved out,” he said.

She dropped her smile and looked rather disappointed at the fact that he was there to meet her just to return her stuff back. Which got him thinking, was she expecting something else from him?

“The letter was unfinished. I don’t think you want me to read that,” he said as she took that paper and slid it over to her side of the table.

“But, did you read it?” she asked, looking down to the letter, recognizing it.

“I did,” he replied, looking down to the same letter.

“You know,” she started as she shifted her gaze towards him. “I meant every word,” she said, letting out an airy chuckle. “I just decided not to finish it because I realized how bossy and mum-like I sounded in the letter,” she chuckled.

“I know,” he smiled back, faintly. “And, I, too, am hoping for happiness for both of us,” he said.

The atmosphere was quiet for a moment, there was an awkward silence that surrounded their environment.

“Listen,” he started, breaking the silence, as he took a deep breath. “I am sorry too that we lost what we had. I really hope that you can be happy with the next person after me. I hope there will be someone who can do a better job at taking care of you. And I hope that he knows what he’s doing with you. And he knows how to make you happy and keep you happy. I hope the next person won’t ever hurt you like I did. I hope the next person will appreciate your every caring words and kind gestures because I know how damn nice you are. I hope your next love would be better,” he spilled it all out, everything he wanted to say. “I’m sorry I didn’t say this sooner but I want to, I’ve always wanted to say this. You’re a good person. You deserve a good man. I hope the next person knows that,” he said, as he smiled, a genuine smile.

She was sniffing, trying to swallow her tears before saying the one thing that he knew he, deep down, wanted but didn’t even expect, not even in his wildest dream. “Can you be the next person?” she asked.


End file.
